


Marry Me?

by banneroflupinsbones



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: Bones gets back from his five year mission and has a proposal for you.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my deviantart account

Bones quietly climbed the stairs of the home that you and he shared. His footsteps made barely any noise on the carpeted staircase, and he adjusted the backpack on his shoulder so it wouldn’t rub against the wall and knock picture frames down. His heart was beating madly in his chest due to excitement and it took everything he had not to run up the stairs to see you.

He had just gotten home from his five year mission on the Enterprise. He had counted down the days until he could come home again from the day the mission started, and he was so happy that it had finally finished. The mission had actually ended a week earlier than expected and he was so grateful that it had. He had missed you terribly and there was a constant aching in his chest whenever he thought about you. Bones was elated that he was finally in his home and that you were just up the stairs.

He reached the upstairs hallway and silently opened the door leading to the bedroom, doing so slowly so it wouldn’t creak. The room was dark, the curtains halfway drawn. Light from the city shone in and illuminated your sleeping form. You were curled under the duvet and were clutching a pillow to your chest, your face peaceful. Bones carefully crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his backpack softly on the ground at his feet. He slowly moved his hand to your face and stroked it gently, moving some strands of hair behind your ear. You made a slight noise in your sleep, but other than that you didn’t stir.

“(Y/N)…(Y/N)…” Bones whispered, a smile forming on his face.

“Hmmm?” you groaned, still half asleep.

“Wake up, darlin’…”

“Leonard?” you opened your eyes slowly and saw his outlined form in the dark. “Lights.”

The lights came on and your eyes adjusted. You saw your boyfriend sitting on your bed and you shot up into a sitting position, throwing your arms around his neck. Tears began to stream down your face and you began to shake with sobs.

“Leonard, it’s really you! You’re back!” you cried into his shoulder, your tears falling onto him.

“I’m back, darlin’. I’m back,” he squeezed you tightly to his body and held you as you continued to cry.

Leonard put a hand to the back of your head and stroked your hair, shushing you as he did so. He rocked you both in a sideways motion and whispered loving words into your ear. His free hand ran gently up and down on your back.

You pulled away from the embrace and put your hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks lightly with your thumbs. You moved your face closer to his and your lips met, your kiss instantly full of passion. Your tongues battled in your mouths, trying to make up for five years of missed intimacy.

“I’ve missed you so God damned much…” Bones breathed in between kisses.

Bones embraced you once again and pulled you onto his lap. You straddled his hips and moved in for another kiss. You bit his bottom lip and he moaned slightly in response. He pulled you closer until there was practically no space between the two of you and you started to trail kisses down his strong jaw and down his neck. He sighed contentedly and you rested your forehead on his shoulder.

“It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve been able to do that,” you said, placing a kiss on Leonard’s neck.

“Five years certainly does seem like forever…”

“I just can’t believe that you’re back so early. Is this really real life, or is it a dream?”

“It’s real, darlin’. I’m back for good.”

Happy tears continued to trail down your cheeks and you moved to face Leonard again. You looked at his face, noting slight differences that weren’t there five years previously. You noticed more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and there were creases on his forehead. There were very slight hints of grey in his hair. You ran a hand down the side of his face then moved it to the nape of his neck. You smiled at him and kissed him again.

“Have you eaten since you got back, hun?” you asked, getting off of your boyfriend so you could sit next to him.

“Nah. I wanted to come home to you,” Leonard took your hand and started to stroke it lightly. “But I mean, I am hungry…”

“Come on. Let’s go get you something to eat.”

You stood and pulled on Leonard’s hand to follow you. You turned on the lights as you went through the house, your hand still linked with the doctor’s. You didn’t want to let go of him—you still weren’t sure if you were dreaming.

“What do you want to eat? I can make you something if there isn’t anything you like,” you opened the fridge and looked at all of the leftover containers and takeout boxes. Leonard stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, putting his chin on your shoulder.

“Hmm…Really, I can’t go wrong with leftover pizza. I think that’s my best option for right now. I don’t want you to cook—it’s too late.”

“Do you want me to warm it up for you?”

“Sure, darlin’. Thank you.”

“You can sit down. It’ll just take a sec.”

Leonard let go of you and went to sit at the dining room table. You took the pizza out of the fridge, putting it onto a plate and popping it into the microwave. Leonard looked at you as you did so, his eyes softening as he watched you. He put his hand in his pants pocket and nervously ran his fingers over the velvet box that lay within.

He wasn’t sure when he should propose, or if it were even the right thing for him to do, but he just held so many feelings for you—feelings that were different from those he had felt for his ex-wife when he had proposed to her. He felt more content and happier with you, and that he was at peace when he was with you. He saw the sun and pure hope whenever he saw your smile, and his heart nearly burst out of his chest whenever you lay a stray touch on him.

“Whatcha starin’ at, lover boy?” you smiled at Leonard, his food in hand.

“Just you, darlin’.”

Leonard took the pizza from you and began to eat. He would look up at you every now and then, and each time he saw you watching him with loving eyes. In his head, he pondered whether he should propose that night or not. His hands started to get clammy in nervousness and he put down his unfinished pizza, his brows coming together.

“Is something wrong?” you asked, concern clear on your face.

“No, no. I’ve just been thinkin'…” he ran a hand through his hair, finally coming to his decision.

“Thinking about what, my dear?”

Leonard took your hands in his and squeezed them tightly. He struggled to find the right words to say.

“About us…”

“Us?” your stomach dropped, your heart starting to beat a little faster. “Oh, no…Is this it? Are you breaking up with me?”

“Dear God, woman!” Bones put a hand on your face and stroked your cheek. “Of course not, (Y/N)! Of course not.”

“Oh thank goodness…” you breathed, relieved.

“(Y/N), I did a lot of thinkin' while I was away,” Leonard once more moved to squeeze your hands. “I thought about you and I thought about me, and what our future could look like together. I thought about how when I left, I could have never seen you again. I didn’t know if I would come back home alive, and I didn’t want to die with regrets.”

“Leonard, what are you talking about? What regrets?”

“I should have done this a long time ago…” Leonard got out of the chair and knelt before you. Your heart began fluttering in your chest and a hand went to cover your mouth. “I regret that I didn’t ask you to marry me before I left. I regret that I decided to wait on something that would make both you and me the happiest people alive.”

Your eyes began to fill with tears and it took everything you had not to throw your arms around his neck. Leonard took the box from his pocket and opened it so it faced you. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

“This is gonna sound so cliché…But the moment I met you, I just knew. There was somethin' about you that kept makin' me come back. In the beginning, I tried so hard to get you to like me. I know I’ve been described by numerous people as curmudgeonly, and I know that you believed that, but that didn’t stop me from tryin' to get you to know me. It took a while, but I knew that I really liked you, and hopefully one day you would like me too. The day that you said you’d go on a date with me, I couldn’t believe that you had accepted me. And since then, darlin’, I haven’t regretted a single day with you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want to be there for you when you have troubles, and I want to be there when you don’t. So… (Y/N), will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?”

You nodded enthusiastically as tears overflowed from your eyes and down your cheeks.

“I will, Leonard, I will!”


End file.
